Beyblade goes Inuyasha style!
by Neko Kururu
Summary: MAHAHAHA! I sent the Blade Breakers (and my OC) in the Feudal ages of Japan! Except there's a catch, Inuyasha and his gang is there! And the Blade Breakers can't go through the well (also because it's a different Japan)! Read & Review!
1. Part I

Beyblade and Inuyasha  
  
Kururu: There's a big flash of light and the Blade Breakers get zapped yet again to a parallel universe. This time, it's Inuyasha and Beyblade (Make me proud!)  
  
Blade Breakers: *groan*  
  
Kururu: Hey, it could be worse! I could be sending you in Astro Boy!  
  
Blade Breakers: *gasp*  
  
Tyson: Is that even anime?  
  
Kururu: *sigh* Unluckily yes... Gives a bad name to anime doesn't it?  
  
Anime people: DUH!  
  
Kururu: *grin* On with the story now!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Part I  
  
Seya:  
  
Slowly, my senses came back to me, thought I still felt dizzy from the flash of light.  
  
I opened my eyes and saw this guy leaning on me. Instinctively, I gasped and jerked away.  
  
"At least we know one's alive..." Commented a boy with long white hair and a red kimono.  
  
"Miroku quit staring!" Said a girl carrying a huge boomerang.  
  
Groaning behind me indicated the rest was all right as well. But where the hell did we end up?  
  
"Ow... What the heck was that light?" Complained Tyson.  
  
"I feel like I've been run over a truck..." Added Max.  
  
"Who are you?" Asked the same guy who was standing over me, apparently named Miroku.  
  
"Erm... The Blade Breakers?" Tried Tyson.  
  
"Never heard."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"You're... not from Feudal Japan!" Exclaimed another girl.  
  
"Huh? Feudal Japan? What?"  
  
"Kagome, do you know them?" Said the guy wearing red.  
  
"No, but I'm sure they're from my side of the well."  
  
"Well? What well?" Inquired Max.  
  
"Didn't you come here through that well?"  
  
The girl called Kagome pointed at some old well.  
  
"No, why?"  
  
"Could this be one of Naraku's trap?" Growled the guy wearing red.  
  
"No, Naraku can't make pretty girls like this one..." Smiled the monk-looking guy.  
  
"Excuse me?" I retorted.  
  
The girl with the boomerang hit the guy, bringing him back to his senses.  
  
"And I don't see any jewel shards on them."  
  
"Ok, this is completely weird..." Commented Tyson.  
  
"How about we enter the introduction phase?" Suggested the girl with the boomerang.  
  
"Yeah... Whatever..." Sighed the guy with long white hair.  
  
"Why don't we start with you?" Sneered the girl beside him.  
  
"What? No!"  
  
"Fine... I'm Kagome and this is Inuyasha. This is Sango, Miroku, Shippou and Kilala."  
  
"Nice to, err... meet you." Replied Tyson.  
  
Everyone got up and introduced themselves as well.  
  
"So, you really don't know how you got here?" Asked Kagome.  
  
"All we know is that there was a big blinding flash and here we are." Answered Tyson.  
  
"So... Where what or where did you say here is?" Asked Kenny.  
  
"Japan, Feudal age."  
  
"As in... Medieval times?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"But, you don't look like you're from this... erm, age."  
  
"Of course, I came through the magic well." Then she stopped, "Did that sound as childish as I think it did?"  
  
"Kind of." Smiled Max.  
  
"Flash of light... Could there be other magic at work?" Said Miroku  
  
"Erm... I've heard of time space travel..." Declared Kenny.  
  
"Huh?" Replied the monk.  
  
"Travel between lateral universes or different versions of a same universe."  
  
"Where do you come up with this stuff Chief?" Taunted Tyson.  
  
He gave a shy smile as an answer.  
  
"Well, we have got to get you back through the well, even if it's not where you came from because if you stay here, you'll get killed." Explained Kagome.  
  
"And... how?" Questioned Ray.  
  
"Demons." She responded simply.  
  
"Demons?"  
  
"Yeah, like Inuyasha here. Actually, he's only half demon, but..."  
  
"Okay Kagome, we get the point." He snapped annoyed.  
  
As Kagome said that, I noticed Inuyasha had white dog ears. I also saw that Shippou's tail, which I thought was part of a costume, was real.  
  
"But, we just got here." Said Tyson.  
  
"Besides, it's not like one of your demons will attack now." Agreed Max.  
  
Suddenly, the ground began to shake violently, followed by a roar.  
  
"You were saying?" Growled Inuyasha.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kururu: So how was that? I know, I know... It sounds stupid at the beginning, but I had to introduce the characters somehow!  
  
Kai: Why didn't I get to talk?  
  
Kururu: Oh quit complaining, you'll get your chance!  
  
Kai: I'm not complaining, I'm just asking!  
  
Kururu: Whatever...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	2. Part II

Disclaimer: I forgot to say last chapter but... I DON'T own Beyblade (If I did, Seya would be in it) or Inuyasha!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kururu: Yayness! Now it's time for the battle!  
  
Kai: Do I get to say anything?  
  
Kururu: Yes! Quit asking!  
  
Hillery: What about me? Nobody even knows I'm in the story!  
  
Kururu: Talk to my lawyer...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Part II  
  
Everyone gasped as a creature burst out of the ground. It was half snake and half lion, meaning the head was that of a lion and the body the one of a snake.  
  
"Get back!" Shouted Miroku.  
  
The little cat with two tails named Kilala was engulfed in flames and reappeared as a bigger and fiercer version.  
  
"Inuyasha, watch out!" Warned Kagome.  
  
The dog demon dodged the creature's tail as it tried swinging him.  
  
"You asked for it! Tetsusaiga!"  
  
The sword he had at his side transformed and now looked like a... big fang.  
  
"Seya!"  
  
Kai pulled me to him and put his arms around me so to protect me from the battle; we stood by the well.  
  
"My God! Where have gotten ourselves into?" Whined Kenny, who was hiding behind the well.  
  
We were joined by Shippou and Kagome, but they didn't seem too worried.  
  
"How can you be so sure that the outcome of the battle will be in your favour?" Asked Max.  
  
"Inuyasha and the rest are really strong." Beamed the little fox demon.  
  
"Yeah, just look!"  
  
We looked on and saw that the creature was now lying on the ground, squirming; Inuyasha put it out of its misery.  
  
"All that for nothing; not even a jewel shard on it!" He complained.  
  
"What was that?" Questioned Ray.  
  
"The sort of demon we were telling you about." Answered Miroku.  
  
"Whoa..." Stared Tyson and Max at the body.  
  
"Erm... Could you please tell us what the heck was that all about, and why there are such things roaming around, and..." Started Kenny.  
  
"You know what, just come with us and we'll tell you everything. I don't want to stay here with this damn carcass, it might attract other demons." Interrupted Inuyasha.  
  
The Blade Breakers all exchanged worried glances, but then followed these strange people.  
  
We stopped at some river with a rocky beach and settled there.  
  
"So?" Asked impatiently Tyson.  
  
"Okay, we have no idea how you got here, but we must find a way to send you back. That demon was nothing compared to what's really out there, especially when powered with jewel shards." Explained Miroku.  
  
"What jewel shards?"  
  
"Well, there's this jewel called the Shekon no Tama, or Jewel of Four Souls." Said Kagome.  
  
"Yeah, and she shattered it!" Sneered Inuyasha.  
  
"Okay! We all know that!" She snapped back, "Anyways, we are on a quest to find them all because once in the wrong hands, they are very dangerous. Humans and demons alike are after it as well, so we have quite the competition."  
  
"Yeah and our main enemies are Naraku, Kouga and Sesshoumaru." Said Shippou.  
  
"Actually, Sesshoumaru is just trying to kill me to get the Tetsusaiga."  
  
"He's still an enemy."  
  
"I know that!"  
  
"So he should count!"  
  
As the two argued, Kagome continued explaining.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kururu: So? I know it was kind of short but so what? SUE ME!  
  
Kai: All I said was Seya...  
  
Seya: But you were trying to protect me...  
  
Kururu: Hey love birds! You're taking up space!  
  
Kai & Seya: *leave*  
  
Hillery: I'm still not in the story...  
  
Kururu: *sigh* Nobody's ever happy...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


End file.
